Copolymerization of advanced epoxy resins and polyesters containing hydroxyl or carboxylic acid groups is well known to the prior art to provide cured decorative powder coatings. Said powder coatings possess many usable properties, however, deficiencies in aqueous corrosion resitance to both acid and alkali are frequently apparent thus limiting their use.
The present invention provides polystyrene modified advanced epoxy resin and polyester copolymers with improved aqueous corrosion resistance to both acid and alkali, as well as improved reactivity while maintaining other properties such as, for example, impact resistance.